Letters From The Heart
by ninjagolover5114
Summary: Amy is an average 17 year old who wishes to be like the other girls. Every move she makes she gets bullied by the others. Will a certain Ninja help her out? Rated T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

One gloomy, rainy afternoon a young woman about the age of 17 was looking out her bedroom window, gazing at the the rain as it fell slowly. Her jet black hair fell in her face as she looked down at her math homework. She tried so hard to get it right but it didn`t make any sense to her. Even worse her parent`s were getting upset with her for bring home so many bad grades. She tried explaining that she didn`t understand the work her teacher gave her, but they didn`t want to hear it. The longer she stared at the piece of paper in her hand the more dizzy she became. Her vision became blurry and before she knew it, she was flooded in tears. _It is just a piece of paper but it seems to be making fun of me._ She thought.

``AMY GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!`` Her mother yelled. Amy set the paper on the window sill and walked down the stairs to where her parents sat. On the table was her report card.

``AMY WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Her father demanded, his chocolate brown eyes grew with anger. Her mother gave a dissaproving look, then told her husband to calm down.

"Dad I ca-" she started to speak, but her father cut her off.

"You're grounded for two weeks - which means no T.V!" After a few moments, the young girl sulked back upstairs to her humble room. Amy curled up under her warm blankets. _No I'm not going to cry I'm going to take it like a big girl._ Before she knew it Amy cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**T**he next day Amy woke up to the sound of her hot pink alarm clock. "Just five more minutes." she said half- asleep. Her hand reached for the off button, Amy turned over and read the clock 8:02. "WHAT HOW THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Amy yelled. Now she would be late for school. She grabbed her dark blue backpack and headed out the door. She didn't even bother checking up on her parents. Amy got into her new black Ford Escape. She threw her bags in the passenger seat and off she went. Amy's car sped up the hill. _I'm almost there!_ She thought. Her eyes darted over to the clock on the dashboard, 8:12. The young woman smiled to herself as her vehicle neared the building. Just then she heard a siren she looked in the rear view mirror; to her surprise she saw a police car. "DAMN IT!" Amy cursed. She pulled over and watched as the officer ripped a speeding ticket from his pad of paper.

"Next time pay attention to the signs on the road," The officer snapped.

"Yes sir," Amy whispered quietly. The officer let out a huff and walked back to his perfectly parked car. When he left Amy looked at the paper she had to pay the police department a one hundred and thirty dollar fine by November 3rd. That gave her a month to pay it. She let out a sigh and looked at the clock it now read 8:20. _That's just great!_ Amy threw the paper on the passenger seat and drove- only this time it was slower. A few minutes later she had finally parked her car in the school parking lot and she ran to her class. _I know for sure I missed homeroom but maybe if I hurry I won't miss first period. _Amy thought as she ran. When she finally approached her locker she threw her bags in and grabbed her books she would need for class. She slammed her locker shut, and started running. Amy glanced down at her class list she had Math with Mr. Craig.

******How's that? Please review :) I should be able to get some chapters up every few days.******


	3. Chapter 3

_Great now I'm REALLY going to have it!_ She thought, teachers at her school hated students who were late especially Mr. Craig. As she approached the classroom she could hear faint sounds of chatter and laughter. Carefully she slipped in but to her dismay 24 eyes stared at her as she sat down in her seat.

"AMY WHERE IS YOUR LATE SLIP?!" Questioned Mr. Craig who was seated in his dark chocolate brown desk.

"Uh I forgot to get one..." She said as her voice began to trail off. A few people giggled at her as she put her head in her hands.

"Well then I'll be seeing you at noon for the rest of this week!" he said narrowing his eyebrows at her. Amy nodded shyly.

(Amy's POV)  
I don't understand why I have to stay in the WHOLE week after all it's just one stupid note. I sigh and open up my black binder for Math as I flip through I notice all my drawings of hearts and that sort of thing. Actually believe it or not Art is one of my stengths. I started shading in one of my smiley faces when I heard two girls behind me giggle. If anyone wants to know the defintion of a stuck up snob it's those three: Caroline, Kaylee and Allie. I look up from my drawing only to find that Mr. Craig had been asking me a question for the past 3 minutes. "AMY?!"

"Yes sir," I ask.

"What is the answer to the square root of 25?" He asked. Great Math was never one of my strong subjects.

"Uh...5?" I answered after a long pause.

"Correct," he responded. I breathed a sigh of relief as he assigned us textbook work. As I opened my textbook I saw my only friend, Taylor wave to me. I smiled back at her she was like a sister to me whenever the queens of mean would pick on me she was there. I adjust my eyes back to my paper and start doodling a little more before officially getting back to work. After a bit I look up at one of the posters on the wall that read:

**SHOOT FOR THE MOON EVEN IF YOU MISS YOU'LL LAND AMONG THE STARS! **

In my opinion that poster for our school was WAY outdated, I mean every single classroom has the same thing plastered on their wall. A few moments pass then I glance down at the shaggy black haired boy in front of me otherwise known as Cole. For as long as I've known him I've had a crush on him but of course he doesn't know that not even Taylor knows that. Sometimes there are things only you yourself should know. The only thing I know about him is that he is a ninja and that's about all I know. Yea I'm not the best at getting information. _Why don't you just talk to him already It's not like he'll bite you or anything!_ A little voice in my head says but I shake it off I'm not a very social person.

"Hey uh Amy do you have a pencil I could use?" someone asks. I snap out of my trance of course it's Cole.

"Um yea sure," I say and hand him one of my brand new midnight black pencil.

"Thanks!" he replys with a grin. I flash a quick smile as a light blush dances on my cheeks. After he turns around I sit there motionless with my heart beating as fast as a race car. Did that all just happen? Slowly I reach for my pencil and begin to start on my questions when I hear a perky little voice call my name. I look up and see Taylor making a heart with her hand. I roll my eyes and tried to stop the blush on my cheeks. Then Caroline passes a note to Taylor and she grabs it before Mr. Craig can even lie his eyes on it.


	4. Chapter 4

(Taylor's POV)

Ah Math one of my favorite subjects. I loved how there was rules that had to be followed. I for one, am an excellent rule follower. As I answered the first three questions I noticed Amy chatting with Cole. I gave her a sly smile and she in return she rolled her eyes. Smiling I turned to my work but before I could Caroline passes me a note with my name streached across the paper. Baffled I took the note it said

_Hey Taylor u should hang with us at lunch, Amy is such a loser and needs to be taught a lesson.- Allie_

I laughed silently not because it was funny but because they were watching. I reached out for my pencil and wrote, _Sure why not_ and passed it back as soon as I did I started to regret my decision. Shaking off the guilt I started to pack up my Math books for next period. Social Studies with . Ugh that is one of the worst subjects ever it bores me to death. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the bell finally rung. I pushed back my chair and ran out the door.

"Hey Tay wait for me!" Amy yelled draging her books. I slowed down and waited for her to catch up. "I'm so nervous for our reports today!" Amy told me. Before I could tell her about the note and all I saw Caroline, Allie and Kaylee shoot me a look.

"Uh yea um Amy I gotta go," I said turning around to walk with Allie and the gang. Amy gave me a look of dissapointment but said nothing. _I'm sorry Amy_, I thought. Finally we sat in our seats and waited for command.

"Good Morning Class today we will finish our animal reports OK we'll start with Kristy Anne," Ms. Lilly said. I watch as the loudmouth abruptly stood in up in her chair and marched to the front of the room.

_Great this is going super! _I never liked Kristy, she always seemed to inpulsive and talkitive. I watched Kaylee and Caroline play hangman from behind Kaylee's textbook. While Allie started drawing hearts on her jeans. Finally after Kristy's two and a half hour report she was done. The room was soon filled with sounds of clapping everyone clapped not because her report was good but because she had finally finished.

"What a breathtaking report Kristy!" Ms. Lilly said I could have sworn she was using some sarcasum. "Now we have...Amy Rose with her report on Whales," Amy silently made her way to the front of the room. I shook off all the guilt I was feeling at that very moment and turned my attention to the clock. The short hand jumped a little we had exactly ten minutes left of class. I sliped out a piece of paper from inside my desk and started my homework.

"Whales have a piece of skin that is called blubber..." Amy said and Allie, Kaylee and Caroline bursted out laughing. Pretty soon the whole class joined in. One would think at our age we would be a little more mature but with our class that isn't the case.

"CLASS WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ms. Lilly yelled at us. Apparently I had a smirk on my face well according to my teacher. "TAYLOR WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" She yelled at me.

"Nothing," I repiled. Even though deep inside of me I wanted to say Your face.

"If you or anyone else for that matter can't control your behavor then I suggest you head down to the principal this instant," Ms. Lilly said. I nodded my head along with the 23 other kids in my class. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Can you control yourself?!"

"Uh yea!" I told her. _DAMN IT! What is her problem?! _Finally the bell had rung and we jumped out of our seats. As soon as we ran out of the classroom I had just remembered we never got to finish Amy's report. Well there is always next class I suppose.

**Ahh Taylor what misery shall I cause for you? Hmm all shall be revealed in the next chapter! Also I don't own Ninjago just the OCs**


	5. Author's Note:

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for not getting the next chapter up. I'm getting really busy with school and family life. I'll try getting it up ASAP! Once again I'm really sorry for the delay.**

**Thanks! -Ninjagolover5114! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

(Amy's POV)

Never in my life had I been this embarrassed before. I felt like breaking down in tears. I hated her.. I hated THEM. I have no idea what I did to these girls that made them hate me so much. It was like I was cursed. I sat down at our usual table in the cafeteria. There would normally be three of us; Taylor, Alice and Me. Alice was in the other class which made it hard for us to talk. Right on cue she, plops herself down on one of the chairs and starts munching on some carrots. She is always on some new diet every few weeks. "Amy (crunch) didya see Taylor any where?"

"Nope not since S.S," I say. Grabbing my sandwich, I chew slowly looking around the cafeteria scanning for Taylor. Finally my eyes rest on Allie's table. There I spot Taylor sitting down with a huge smile on her face. _Oh no! She wouldn't dare sit with those girls! Is she losing her mind?!_ I ask myself taking the last bit of my turkey sandwich. "Hey uh Alice..you might want to see this."

"Holy! They changed the menu from meatloaf to pizza! Aww I should have waited!`` Says Alice.

`Ugh No I mean Taylor!`` I say pointing over to their table.

``I was just teasing but yea I`m confused by that too, I guess now you know who you`re real friends are,`` Alice says giving me a sad tired smile.

_Could she be right was I so blind that I never noticed Taylor decieving me this whole entire time. It seems pretty silly. _I sigh and close up my lunchbox waiting for the bell to ring so I could escape this Hell.

After Noon time was over; I grabbed my books from my locker and headed to English next. Luckly Taylor left so I wouldn`t feel as depressed as I was before. Surprisingly Taylor`s absence left a strange yet uplifting feeling in me. I felt like I could finally relax. Setting my books down on the desk I glance at the front board.

**S.S.R**

**New Work**

My English teacher is always neat and organized which meant she expects us to be too. I grab one my books from my binder and begin reading. My teacher (Mrs. Scott)

liked to call it Sustained Silent reading. Apparently it sounded more ``formal``. After a few minutes Mrs. Scott tells us to close our novels and pay close attention. I sigh just as I was getting into the book I have to stop. ``Good afternoon class, I hope you had a terrific morning today I know mine was great!``

_That makes one of us, thanks for rubbing it in! I just got dumped by my best friend for a bunch of Anorexic girls. _

"Well today I have decided that I will pair you up into teams to come up with a debate that later in the week you will share with the class," she says. In my mind I'm begging to be with someone who won't tell me to do ALL the work. Usually that always happens to me. As she goes through all the kids in my class I'm silently praying I get a good topic. Finally she says my name. "Let's see...ah Amy your topic is Beauty Pagents and your partner is...Cole," she says with a soft smile. I on the other hand think I just skipped a heartbeat; or two.

_Okay Amy this is a once in a lifetime chance don't blow it! _I say thinking.

"Okay everyone now is the time to get paired up with your partner, I'll give you the last 10 minutes of class," Mrs. Scotts says with a twinkle in her eye. Slowly I grab my books and research then head over to his desk. This is one of those times where I wish I was a bubbly flirty person. Sadly these qualites do not fit me.

"Here goes nothing," I mumble. If only I knew otherwise. Glancing over at the clock I had exactly 9 minutes left of class. Perfect! I sat awkwardly beside him then I flipped through my book finding a fresh empty sheet of paper.

"Hey Amy you don't mind if we're on the negitive side do you? I don't really enjoy Beauty Pagents myself," he says with a small smile.

"N-Not at all I was..hoping we could," I say flashing the best smile I could possibly give.

"Great then let's get started."

_So far so good._ I passed him the info we needed and we both took turns reading and writing each important fact. As the minutes passed I soon began to relax a little as my heart decreased it's speed. We shared a few laughs and so forth. After a little bit the bell rung. Mrs. Scott dismissed us and Cole said one thing to me before everyone left.

"See you tomorrow, Amy" To you that may seem like nothing but to me it was like getting everything I'd ever wanted in life. Everyone around me walked out the door but I practically floated. That was...amazing!


	7. Chapter 6

(Amy's POV)

Ever since I was little my parents always wanted me to go to a French school. The reason was that my mother was raised speaking French and in her District was a French school so her parents sent her there. Then around Grade 8 or so she was sent to a English school. Hence my mother can speak both French and English without an accent. To me that seems like a bunch of crap I mean I already take a hour of French 3x per week at our school, and that's not enough?! Rolling over I glanced at my clock at get out of bed. Quickly I dress myself and that's when I heard two female voices. The first one was my mother and the second one was my Aunt Sophia. Aunt Sophia was the best Aunt in the world! Unlike my parents she was really laid back and let me do whatever I wished. Racing down stairs I hear my mother mutter something in French to my Aunt. "_Bonjour Amy!" _ Smiling I sit beside her on the couch.

_« Bonjour Aunt Sophia! Il fait froid aujourd'hui! »_ ( Hello Aunt Sophia It's cold out today) She smiles and nods her head and her earrings swish back and forth. Once we get the day started my mother asks my aunts if she can stay with me for a bit while she goes out for awhile. I was about to complain and tell her I wasn't 3 anymore but since she's been acting nice to me I guess I'll just drop it.

"Oh of course Olivia, Amy and I will have some fun!" I smile and agree with her it's always fun to be around her. Once she leaves my Aunt and I put in one of my childhood favourites _The Little Mermaid _I'll never get to old for Disney movies. About half way through the movie I decided to get up and make some more popcorn. Glancing at the clock as I pass it read 12:30. Oh well I guess this can be my lunch. Once I slide the popcorn in the microwave I start debating if I should tell my Aunt about all my school problems.

_Will she ignore me? Will she overreact or tell me to get over it? _I ask myself. Soon the smells of popcorn fill my senses and I take it out of the microwave. _I'm going to do it I can't keep this to myself forever! It's not healthy!_

_« Quel est le problème amour? »_ (What is the problem love?)

_« Uh C'est école tante... la mathématiques et les enfants, Je n'aime pas l'ecole c'est stupide! » _(Uh, Its school aunt, the math and the kids, I dislike school its stupid! )

_« Ahh Amy Je savoi, école est difficile » (Ahh Amy I know school is difficult) _ She says and brings me close wrapping me into a warm utters my name under her breath like a prayer just listening to her French accent is Heavenly. Then that's when I get a terrific idea.

"Aunt Sophia, do you know where your scented markers might be?" I ask.

*****How was that? What do you think Amy's Idea might be? Anyway Please R&R!*****


	8. Author's Note again

**Hey everyone, the next chapter is going to take awhile because I lost all my writing on Word so I'm going to have to start from scratch. I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting.**


	9. Chapter 7

****Hello everyone I'm trying my best to get all these chapters up and I really hope you enjoy them! My life really is starting to turn hectic. Anyway on with the story!****

(Aunt Sophia's POV)

Amy is such an intelligent young woman; she is always filled with such inspiring and amazing ideas. Yet she always doubts herself which worries me. I pray that one day she will be able to find the courage she needs in life. I have done my part so far and now she needs to complete hers. I hope she knows that I will always be here for guidance, love and support. I only want the best for her. "AUNT SOPHIA IT'S DONE!" Amy cries running out with a large piece of Bristol board in her hands. It was filled with pictures and notes from when she was little.

"Oh Amy it's beautiful!"

"Merci, it's for Mom I kind of feel sad for her she has been really busy lately…Aunt Sofia?"

"Yes Amy."  
"Do you think she will like it?"

"Yes I do… in fact here she is now," I say while I see Olivia's car pull up. Olivia may be having a hard time and taking it out on Amy but I'm sure she doesn't mean it on purpose.

(Amy's POV)

My heart was beating faster and faster as my mother entered the driveway. _Would she like my gift or reject it?_ My mind soon filled with doubt but I shook it off. The last time I had actually made something for my mom was when I was seven. That was ten years ago.

"Hello! How was everything here?" she asks.

"It was fine, Olivia but I think Amy has something she wants to show you." My mother smiles and looks over at me. Slowly I walk over to the table and grab the paper. Bashfully I walk over and unravel the Bristol board.

"Amy…this is…beautiful!" She says. I smile slowly and she embraces me. That caught me by surprise. Awkwardly I hugged her back breathing in her strawberry scent. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought. Aunt Sophia glanced at the both of us with a smile. Maybe life isn't so bad after all.

****Hopefully the next chapter will be longer anyway until then please R&R** :)**


	10. Chapter 8

A/N:** Thank You for all the reviews everyone I didn't think this story would get this far. I really appreciate it! I do not own Ninjago, just the OC and that's it! **

_Amy's problems are far from finished now; in fact they are just getting started. Things at home may be slowly coming together but at school…well now that's a different story. As they say home is where the heart is... but at school that's where it breaks. Well for Amy's case though. Now let's move on with the story and let's just say… I warned you._

(Amy's POV)

It was a blissful night that night, after Aunt Sophia left our home my mother kept complementing on how good my poster looked and everything. At first I wasn't sure if she meant it or if she was just trying to keep up the charade. In the end the doubt died down and I believed she was truly trying to apologize in some sort of way. Dad arrived not to long ago and he was a little….troubled but nothing I couldn't handle. I stepped out into the darkness of the night just to gaze at the stars. I looked around for different constellations it was sort of my thing. I've always cherished nature and I loved learning all that I could about it. Nerdy I know, but hey at least I don't go around with a Star Trek T-shirt and read Math textbooks during my free time. I know I'm a little old for wishing on stars but I've been doing it since I was seven. Seeing as I'm an only child my mother was always taking pride into how she raised me, so when she saw me outside she would always come to join me. Together we would wish upon the stars. Her wish was always the same _my wish is for yours to come true._ That was the good old days. Now I looked at the stars and closed my eyes. After ten extensive years I made a wish.

"I wish that things would all turn out good in the end," I say. If only I wasn't so reckless and thought before wishing because it was all because of the damn wish that made my life turn atrocious.

**T**he next morning was an early one. If you wanted to be precise it was six o'clock when I was awakened by my stupid alarm clock. Slamming my hand on it I rose from my double bed. Throwing on a purple oversized sweater and yoga pants I swung the door open. On it was a pink slip of paper, surprisingly it didn't fall off. _Amy, your father has left for work and I'm running to the store to pick up some things. I made you some toast and there is juice in the fridge. Have a great day at school! Love, Mom XOXOXO._

"Super," I sigh. Most teens my age would love having the house to themselves but me I liked having my parents around it gave me comfort knowing that I had to go to school. Glancing at the clock it read 6:30. I had a little over a half hour to eat and finish getting ready for school. After I devoured my breakfast I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on slight bit of makeup. Don't get me wrong I don't put on all the eye shadow and mascara. It's just a bit of foundation to cover up some of the freckles on my nose. My mind instantly raced back to the debate with Cole and I. Now I'm not a hopeless romantic but that was amazing….those eyes of his. WAIT! What am I thinking that guy probably already has a girlfriend and all that stuff, but why am I so concerned? He is the most popular guy in Ninjago High. Well second to Kai, the cheerleaders go crazy for his spiked hair. Shaking off my thoughts I look at my I phone. 7: 14. "OHMYGOSH I'M GONNA BE LATE...AGAIN!" I say. Usually my school starts at 8:00 sharp. But the school expects us to be there before that. The school is a half hour away which means it takes longer for me than most. Time to mosey on down the trail as my grandmother would say. Did I really just think that?

Finally after a long drive I arrived at the school at 7:57. I had three minutes left to get to my locker and homeroom. I sped my way to my locker avoiding any distractions. I kept my head down at all times unfortunately I bumped into someone on my way. "I'm so sorry!" I said.

"It's okay I wasn't looking either," a masculine voice says. I jerked my head forward and gaze into the eyes of Cole. He offers me a hand, hesitantly I accept it.

"Uh…Thanks," I say trying not to sound to lame.

"No problem and hey see you in second period...Amy," Cole says then leaves. My heart beats faster than it ever has. He actually remembered my name. Cheesy I know but I can't help but say how I feel. After I arrived in my class I looked at the clock. It was exactly 8:00 now. Not to shabby if I do say so myself, the best part was that my teacher wasn't even in the room yet. Sitting down I can see that Taylor is laughing with Caroline and the rest of the gang.

_Better get used to it Amy. Chances are is it's only going to get worse from here,_ I think. Moments pass before Ms. Fox glides in with a huge smile on her face. _She probably had a great date last night._ My teacher is always yammering on about some sort of date she's had and that sort of thing. It makes me wonder if that's even LEGAL to talk about in school.

"Class I have great news! I have just recently got engaged and next month, today will be my last day here!" she says. Everyone shouts and cheers but me.

_At least someone is happy here, I _think. After a brief Q&A session we do the attendance and then she sends us off to our next class….Science. Science isn't all that bad I mean sure we write down lots of notes but mostly our classes are filled with lab studies. For instance last Thursday my class and I dissected a cow's heart. It actually wasn't that bad except for the horrible smell. Half the girls in my class went to the washroom puking their guts out. The only girls that stayed in the lab were Taylor, Anna, Kristy and lastly me. Speaking of which I should probably be listening to my teacher for there is a quiz next week on parts of the cell.

"Ahem, as you all know that the test will take place next Tuesday so I've decided that I'll give you the rest of the period to study your notes," Mr. Fowler says. I let out a sigh of relief that was good to hear. Flipping to page 78 in my textbook I looked at the diagram. That's when I heard the giggles coming from the back of the room. I couldn't hear much but this is all I could make out.

"Amy is such a nerd she still writes fanfiction stories online," says Taylor a girl I used to call my best friend. That is all it took for me to realize what a naïve loser I was, to actually believe that Taylor ever cared for me. During that period that was all that was on my mind so I don't really remember anything of my notes. Well I suppose I could always study at home.

**A**fter Mr. Fowler dismissed us I ran to Mrs. Scott's room. I sat down and took out my S.S.R. book just like Mrs. Scott wanted. After 15 minutes or so we closed up our books and got together with our partners. I slid next to Cole who set his book down. _Just play this cool Amy! Don't let him think you're a pathetic desperate girl in need of a boyfriend._ I tell myself even though it doesn't help at all.

"Hey Amy, where are we at so far?" He asks with a small smile on his face.

"Uh...so far I have...all our information done and now we need to work on the info," I say slowly and carefully, taking out my sheet of paper I worked on last night.

"Cool I'll do the intro...if that's ok with you."

"Yea! I mean...sure if that's no problem," I tell him. He then tells me that its fine which is ok by my standards. Finally someone was willing to actually help out this time! While Cole was busy with the work I played with the pencil in my hand while my head was down. I was not willing to look ANYONE in the eye, especially Cole. When the bell rang he asked if he could keep my work to finish at home. "No problem I don't mind at all!" I say with a smile.

"Thanks Amy your the best!" Cole says. I swore that made my heart skip a beat...or more. Maybe just maybe I might have a chance with him...Nah.

**A/N: I'm so excited for the next chapter I'm writing I have an idea that I'm going to try to fit in. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. BTW Just a little weird thing about me I have actually did a science lab on a cow's heart and the whole smell thing is really true and the fact the girls were in the bathroom puking their guts out...yes that's true also. I should be able to get that next chapter up in a few days or so. Until then please R&R!**

* * *

**-Ninjagolover5114 :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank xAngel of Harmonyx for this chapter idea. Therefore I wasn't the one who came up with this idea. Hope you enjoy! **

(Amy's POV)

When I arrived to my humble abode my parents still were not there. This lead to some supspion, shrugging it off I grabbed a bowl of ice cream and sat on the couch. I decided that my homework could wait for later, after all I just got home from a 7 hour day at school. Closing my eyes I soon began to drift into a deep sleep. What woke me up was the phone that practally rang off the hook. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hi sweetie your dad and I are running a little behind. He has a meeting to go to and I'm going to pick up and few things I forgot at the store. Then I'll pick him up." She says.

"OK mom that's no problem. I'm just gonna do some homework," I lie. I know I should have said the truth but it just kinda slipped. Oh great now I'm making excuses.

"Perfect! I love you, bye!"

"Bye mom," I say then hang up. I sigh and walk back to my comfy spot on the couch. Flipping the channels I find that there is nothing good on. Shoving a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth I switch the channel to NNC (Ninjago news channel.) Hey at least it's better than watching a marathon of Dora the explorer, no offence to people who enjoy that show.

"Today, in Ninjago three teens were involved in a car crash. Local authorities say that they are unaware of what caused this and if the accident was completely accidental. The three young men and a older man will remain in the Saint Peter Hospital until further notice.," a woman on screen says. Then it shows the boys and man involved. I instantly recognized Cole.

"I need to get to that Hospital," I say.

**Please R&R! **

**-Ninjagolover5114**


	12. Chapter 10

**I don't own Ninjago only the OC. WARNING: I SUCK AT ROMANCES!**

(Cole's POV)

What happened today was my fault after all I was the one who wished for excitement. After coming home from school; Sensei told us that he wanted us to pick up a "special tea" for him. Doesn't the guy have enough tea already? I shrugged as least it was something other than school. Lloyd and Jay tagged along with me, even though I told Sensei I was more than capable of doing it myself. Sighing I climbed into my tread assault along with Lloyd and Jay. Jay's jet needed repairing and Lloyd well he doesn't even own a vehicle. Therefore I was stuck with the both of them in MY car. "Looks like we're going to get some extra brotherly bonding," Jay jokes with a stupid looking grin on his face.

"I'm just hoping that this doesn't take long," I say. After we headed into Ninjago City that's when Jay and Lloyd started joking and laughing behind me. Making it really hard to focus on the road. Now I understood what my dad meant when he always told my friends and I to quiet down in the car, when we were little. Blocking out the laughter behind me my mind began to drift off onto other things. Training...my Math homework...Science...Music...Debates...Amy. WAIT HOLD ON A SEC Amy? She was so shy around others it made me sad whenever I didn't see that smile of hers. It was unique like her, the smile wasn't a fake one like I've seen on the other girls at school. Her voice was so small and angelic it made my heart flutter like crazy. Whenever I got the chance to speak with her I always directed the conversation towards her so I could hear her voice just one more time. A smile tugged at my lips at the very thought of her.

"Aww Cole are you thinking of a girl?" Says Jay with a damn smirk on that stupid face of his.

"NO!" I say with a blush on my cheeks.

"I bet it's Amy I've seen the look on your face every time you see her, it's all dreamy and that crap. It's just like that saying... She likes him, he likes her everyone knows but them. I'm not sure though if Amy likes you though Cole,"

"Whoa who said anything about Amy?" I ask.

"The smile on your face tells me," he says and I leave it at that. Then the two boys go back to joking and laughing the heck out of themselves. Then that's when it happened another Car swerved into me. Then I blacked out after that. 

(Amy's POV)

I know the readers out there are probably thinking "ARE YOU TAKING CRAZY PILLS?! YOU HARDLY KNOW THE GUY AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL TO FIND OUT IF HE'S OK?!" Yes that's exactly what's going on...except for taking crazy pill part. Anyway if this makes anyone feel ANY better I don't exactly have any idea what I'm doing myself personally. I don't usually act reckless but as they say there is a first for everything. I grabbed my car keys and dashed out the door leaving my mom a note. Getting in the car I shut off the radio and turn on the car. If I remember correctly the hospital is about ten or twenty minutes away from my house. During the car ride I questioned myself many times if I should be doing this. When I saw the sign I knew it was to late to turn back now. I had to get in there, I had to see Cole and I had to tell him how I felt about him. I also had to be prepared for a heartbreak as well.

Running into the hospital I turned to the right where I saw a big red sign. That said Emergency Room.

I spun on my heel towards the receptionist who sat with her hands neatly folded together and was chatting with a doctor. I recognized her as Dr. Martinez the same woman who helped my mom when her leg broke. I slowly walked over to her with my head down. Lost in thought I didn't even hear the receptionist speak.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Oh..uh..yes I was wondering if I could see a...friend of...mine..Cole," I said. Dr. Martinez smiled.

"Amy! It's been forever I was just going to see him now. Care to join me?" She asked.

"Oh yes please!" I said as she lead the way. Walking down the narrow hall made my heart do back flips over and over again. I exhaled and inhaled several times before reaching his door. smiled at me then opened the door revealing two more teens and a girl and old wise man. The boy with the spiky hair-Kai smirked at me. Zane (I believe) stood there with frown on his face. Nya (In my biology class) was planting soft kisses on Jay's forehead. The sensei guy stood there drinking tea as if nothing was going on. The room was quiet...WAY quiet actually. Finally the guy in red spoke up.

"You're Amy right? Cole's "friend"," he said. Swallowing I shook my head yes, not knowing if I should correct him by saying that I was only a classmate that had been secretly crushing on Cole ever since he first came here. After that the room was quiet again. That's when escorted everyone out but me.

_DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!_ I thought. Not only I was the most akward kid in High School but also one of the shy ones too.

"Amy?" I heard a voice behind me. I spun around on my heel and met the eyes of Cole who just woke up from being unconscious. I slowly made my way over to where he laid. "What are you doing here?"

"I..uh heard there was a accident and I wanted to see it for myself," I said so quietly I couldn't even hear my own voice. He sat up and faced me. Blushing I looked down at the floor and pretended to take interest on what was in front of me.

"Amy you're blushing," he said. Oh crap I'm in for it!

"No I'm not I'm..just getting hot in here," I lied. Oh God I'm in the seventh heaven right now! There is nobody here to bother us except Jay and the blonde dude. The two of us were quiet for awhile when Cole spoke up.

"Amy there's something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile...now," Cole said with a soft smile on his lips.

"Yes?" I asked. At that moment Dr. Martinez came busting in through the door.

"Amy some people want to see you," she said ruining the almost perfect moment of my whole entire life.


End file.
